Chase and Pursue
by DeadRat309
Summary: That was a foolproof plan to get rid of that annoying thief. But how the hell could he know that it was going to backfire? DarkKrad. Minor SatoDai.


**Title: Chase and pursue.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad. Minor SatoDai.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (…Yaoi?). OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own. Please sue me.**

* * *

It fucking happened again.

Did he need any other word? It. Fucking. Happened. _Again._

He struggled. And struggled. And struggled and struggled and struggled some more before the fact that it was totally hopeless to even think about wiggling out of that firm grip came back and hit him in the face. Both of his wrists were pinned to the wall, while the toned, sexy body of a certain _someone _was being pressed sensually against his weak one. Kami, had he just said weak? He must have been driven insane by that annoyingly arrogant smirk and the hot breath tickling his rosy lips in a way that turned him on for no reason. A tongue gently traced along the line of his jaw, and then slowly – soo slowly - slid down his milky neck before caressing the skin below his collarbone.

And those lips. God, those sinfully talented lips were now ghosting over the sensitive spot behind his earlobe, the particular spot which only _that man _knew, tantalizingly, seductively, _sexily_… Moving down, brushing against his own lips, pressing, nipping-

Just when he was about to emit a moan, it stopped.

"I guess… The artwork's mine tonight…"

A whisper, and then Krad was left dumbfounded as the necklace that had a minute ago been kept securely under layers of his robe was now dangling mischievously around his archenemy's neck. Amethyst eyes shone brightly under the sickening light of the moon, while an equally sickening smirk made its way to the corners of Dark's mouth. The kind of smirk that clearly stated that he had lost again and the bastard of a thief had once again claimed the place of a winner in this battle.

The fallen angel fumed.

…Not at the fact that the previous kiss had been stopped so abruptly, thank you very much. He would never spare his wicked mind for a trivial thing like that, no matter how steamy and sexy it had been. He was mad because the purple-haired idiot had had the nerves to trick him in such an embarrassing way. _Again._

"Dark… Mousy…" He spit out syllabically, energy starting to gather into a giant sphere in his palm. "DI…"

The kaitou grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

Amber eyes widened as the threatening word died on his throat, and the golden beauty unconsciously let his nemesis pleasantly continued whatever he had started. Warm, soft lips greedily covered his, nipping, sucking, _biting…_

"You tasted like vanilla…" Dark pulled away and purred, his voice filled with something very close to lust as he licked on his hunter's slightly bruised lips. With a rustling sound of black wings brushing against air, the taller man vanished into the night.

Krad stood still in his current spot. Before reality struck, and his now re-functioned brain screamed in silence.

It fucking happened again.

Only _three seconds_ passed, and it fucking happened _again._

* * *

"Die, Mousy…" Stab, stab. "Die!"

Satoshi Hikari cocked an eyebrow at the mental image of his curse stabbing a small doll which looked suspiciously like a certain purple-haired pervert. The blunette was used to seeing his guardian angel sulking and cursing in the back of his mind after those encounters with Dark, but stabbing a doll? It was uncharacteristic even for the psychotic blond. Krad hadn't been his calm and collected self lately, but stepping on his mask to the point where it turned to dust like this was a whole new level.

And where the hell was that doll from, anyway?

_That thief had done something again_, the icy Commander presumed as a sigh escaped his thin lips. Shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the railing of the rooftop, he lowered his azure eyes to drink in the sight of the crowded school. Sometimes he didn't know how he should feel for Krad, amusement because the homicidal seraph was being tortured or pity because his uninvited inhabitant had been chosen to be the object of affection of the infamous Phantom thief.

Yes, contrary to what Krad might think, Satoshi _knew._ Once upon a time, a blue-eyed boy suddenly found a way to peek through his curse's view, and saw Dark Mousy doing indescribable things to the fallen angel…

Pity it was.

The Commander sighed.

**Krad…** He began.

Silence.

Then the stabbing job resumed.

**If you're **_**that**_** afraid of him, perhaps you should just let me take over…**

That hit some sensitive spot. The tamer knew, because his tamed started to react violently. **I'm **_**not **_**afraid of that thief, Satoshi-sama.**

**Sure… **The Hikari replied sarcastically. **It's just that he clearly over-powered you, isn't it?**

Krad immediately opened his mouth to scream his objection to the obvious insult. _He - _the most beautiful and flawless artwork the Hikari had ever created, the master of human art, _and_ the soon-to-be ruler of the freaking universe – was over-powered by a lowly thief? Hah, not in a million years. Screw the fact that that not-in-a-million-year event had happened just a night ago at the Azumano museum…

Damn that thief.

What the heck was wrong with that pervert, anyway? He didn't understand at all. One second they were still trying to rip off each other's throat, and the next Dark suddenly slammed him to a nearby wall and ravished the light out of him. Not to mention that the idiot had been repeating that sort of… _activities_ almost every time they met. The Hikari hunter felt thoroughly harassed just at the memory of it. But he wasn't blushing. No, he _wasn't_.

It had to be that Daisuke Niwa's fault. The whole world knew the redhead was totally gay for his tamer.

But putting that aside, Krad contemplated, what should he do now? It was not like he could stop the perverted kaitou from his sudden interest in kissing and groping his nemesis. The blond's cheeks were promptly tainted with a pretty shade of pink as he remembered the purple-haired man's skillful fingers snaking under his robe and caressing his skin. He suddenly had the urge to stab that doll repeatedly.

No, he _wasn't_ blushing. Stupid Mousy.

Seriously, _what_ should he do now?

"Dark-san!"

A squeal floated in the air.

And everything went silence.

"Dark-san, I miss you!" Another squeal. "Love, why are you running away? We're getting married, right?"

Momentarily forgetting his sulking curse, Satoshi darted his gaze downward. Only to see a happy Risa dashing towards an obviously frightened thief in a horrible speed.

He almost flinched when he heard an evil chuckle.

**Satoshi-sama… Would you please do me a favor?**

* * *

His plan was simple, but foolproof. The golden beauty was sure of that.

Dark Mousy was, after all, not a God. No matter how egoistic and arrogant and annoying that purple-haired man was, his counterpart had to be afraid of _something_. And since that _something _wasn't him (Dark had proved it times and times and times and again in his own … creative ways), the blond was willing to make himself look like that _something _just to chase that kaitou away, which resulted in a scarred-for-life Dark Mousy and a free-from-sexual-harassment Krad. Perfect.

He was going to act like that scary, clingy, overly-girly creature.

_Harada Risa_.

Thunder roared across the sky. Maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the Hiwatari's apartment.

**Krad, are you sure about this? **A monotonous voice. **It's creepy, you know.**

**Shut up, Satoshi-sama. Just shut up.**

* * *

**The greatest plan to scar Dark Mousy for life**

**(Reluctant) Instructor: Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari**

_**- Step 1: Flip your hair -**_

As Satoshi-sama had said, in order to flip his hair, he had to let it down. A.k.a, '_get rid of that stupid hair tie and that cross', _the boy commanded.

And this was the part where he started to regret his plan.

Krad had long hair. Long, looong hair. Which meant when he let his beloved hair loose, it would be fully exposed to the dirty, germy ground. The seraph freaked out considerably at that, because hell, he treasured his silky golden locks too much to let them contact with the filthy floor where any foot could step on. Where any _Niwa's _foot could step on.

_It was all that thief's fault, _he thought bitterly.

**I told you, what kind of hair-flipping was that? What are you, **_**a man**_**?**

And Krad twitched. _Violently_.

No one touching his man pride had ever come out unscathed. When this was over, he swore he would make that Niwa brat _suffer._

_-_

Golden haired cascaded down his shoulders like a current of beautiful moonlight. Krad smirked, running his slender fingers through the silken locks, twirling a few strands around his finger in a delicate move.

And then he proudly flipped his hair.

_Take that, Mousy._

The look on the thief's face was priceless. Mostly because the fallen angel didn't know how to decipher the stir inside those amethyst orbs into a specific emotion. Frightened? Scared? Disgusted? Lustful?

…_Lustful!?_

Before he could even blinked, an arm had wrapped around his waist and pulled his body flushed against the purple-haired man's chest. The remaining hand flew up, holding his chin firmly between his archenemy's thumb and forefinger. The hunter found it hard to even prevent a shudder as the kaitou breathed into his ear in a husky voice.

"You're beautiful…"

One blushed.

One smirked.

Krad had had to struggle to keep his pants on that night.

And it fucking happened _again._

* * *

_**- Step 2: Squeal "Dark-san, I miss you!" like there was no tomorrow -**_

"Dark!"

And it stuck on his throat.

The Phantom thief calmly lifted his head up, amethyst eyes penetrating into golden ones. A curious smile slowly crawled onto his lips. "Yes, Krad?"

Shit. Why couldn't he just freaking say the words? 'Dark-san, I miss you', and raised his voice a little. As simple as that.

The hunter felt like vomiting.

"Dark!" He tried…

…and failed miserably.

"Yes, Krad?" A patient answer.

The Hikari curse panicked. Holy crap, screaming at the top of his lung that he was going to chop off the bastard's head was a hell lot easier than squealing out that he _missed _the kaitou. And what was with that half-grin, half-smirk on the idiot's face, anyway?

"Dar…"

And the moron kissed him.

Hungrily.

It didn't make any sense whatsoever. And so unfair. Why in the world was he being kissed again? His counterpart was supposed to freak out and run away and curl into a ball and die, not freaking _kissing _him and making full use of that experienced tongue. Or moving that perverted hand further and further down to touch his…

_Urg._

"Don't call my name like you wanted me _so_ badly…" It was that hoarse, lust-filled voice again, mixed with something Krad couldn't quite lay his hands on. "I might not be able to control myself…"

That stupid thief.

He talked like he had _any _piece of ability to control himself at all.

* * *

"_Die, Mousy…" Stab, stab. "Die!"_

**Krad, it's 1:00 am already. And that's the **_**third **_**doll.**

_Stab._

* * *

_**- Step 3: Ask him on a date incessantly -**_

"_Hello, this is Dark Mousy speaking."_

"Dark, it's me."

"_KRADDIE!" _It was amazing, how the moron was able to recognize his voice easily through the stupid, complicated phone which human had probably created to annoy the hell out of a certain fallen angel. _"I miss you!"_

Somehow, this gave him a strong feeling of nostalgia.

Krad raised one of his hands up to massage his now slightly throbbing temple. He had to do this very politely. _Remember: Asking the thief on a date, not asking the permission to slaughter the bastard. And do _not _destroy the phone._ Coolly, calmly, politely…

"Go on a date with me."… and bluntly.

"_Okay." _An instant answer.

"Okay?" Disbelievingly.

"_Okay." _Happily.

"Really?"

"_Yep."_

"No, I mean, _seriously_?"

"_Uh huh."_

"Are you out of your mind?"

"_That's really mean, Kraddie. _You _were the one who asked _me _out."_

The golden beauty hang up quietly. Then stared at the phone.

Honestly, how was it possible for that Harada girl to ask Dark Mousy on a date _incessantly _if that thief agreed right in the first second after the question had been uttered?

The machine rang.

"_I forgot to ask about the time and place. How 'bout tomorrow, at the amusement park? I'll come pick you up."_

What was the definition of _incessantly_ again?

**It means you're going on a love birds' date tomorrow, I guess. Congratulation. **And his tamer smirked.

He was so going to strangle Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

-_**Step 4: Feminine clothes, high heels, and lipstick. Not to mention **_**a lot**_** of pink -**_

A minute passed, and his pride was still staring at him in silence.

_This is not good_, it gritted its teeth. And so they stared at each other, sharing identical gazes that held no mercy to any individual at the receiving end, mentally implied that none was going to back down. And they glared, and glared, and glared and glared so much that Satoshi-sama started to get annoyed and decided to butt in.

**You're going to look fine.** The tamer said in a tone that couldn't practically be called a tone, wrapping a piece of cloth around the pride's mouth and tied it and tossed it to some unrecognizable corner. **I know how to do this stuff. And please put on that vanilla lip-gloss. No, pick that skirt over there. It's shorter.**

Krad's pride squirmed, expressing its protest through incomprehensible sound fragments, before falling face-first on its high-heels and starting to form a plot of strangling a certain redhead.

And the fallen angel just stood there, staring at the mirror.

**This is really freaky, Satoshi-sama.**

**Don't worry. You look perfect.**

_- Flash back –_

"_Hiwatari-kun, do you really believe his plan's gonna work?"_

"_Sure it won't. But at least we won't get bored along the way."_

"_Poor Krad-san, then… Oh, do you want some ice-cream…" Seductively. "… On me?"_

"_With pleasure."_

_- End of flashback –_

_-_

Krad began to feel uncomfortable.

The pieces of clothing itched as hell, this hair-style itched as hell, and the hunter wondered briefly why women even bothered to put in such… complicated outfits. And then he noted mentally to himself that he was going to incinerate those shameless men that had been drooling around and trying to get a peek under his skirt.

Damn, how did those idiot have the nerves to blush when he shoot his glare of doom at them? Those brainless mortals should at least be able to realize his masculinity even under this feminine cover.

"Krad?"

He looked up, only to find a completely stunned thief standing a few feet away from him. The man was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans – which surprised the blond a lot since he had assumed Dark didn't wear anything beside his stupid leather – and an odd expression was starting to whirl inside those amethyst orbs.

Irritation.

Definitely it. Irritation.

"Hello to you too, Mousy." The golden beauty greeted back, before he approached his nemesis gracefully with a smirk crawling under his vanilla lip-gloss. This plan had finally worked, he knew it.

He saw the purple-haired man bit his lips. But before he could smirk again, an arm shot out to encircle his slender waist and pulled him closer to Dark. The thief leaned down a little and whispered to his ears, the tint of irritation was still evident on his shaky words, "You idiot… You know I don't like it when people focus too much on you…"

_Wh… What?_

The blond's cheeks heated up slightly. After all, he had never heard the arrogant idiot sound so serious. And so… so…

_Possessive_.

"Next time, crossdress when we're all alone." The thief murmured, "And by the way, you're beautiful."

Dark kissed his forehead, and for the time being, Krad allowed himself to blush a little.

_Damn… and I thought the moron didn't know what a true smile was…_

* * *

_**- Step 5: Scream "Rat!" and cling to him immediately –**_

No.

As simple as that. _No._

Even with his pride tied and tossed into some corner he himself didn't even know about, Krad was sober enough to refuse the ridicule that was this damn step. _Krad _of the_ Hikari_, clinging to _Dark Mousy _of the _Niwa_ and screaming "Rat!" in a shrilly voice? It was just as stupid as clinging to the thief and screaming "Daisuke Niwa!", and that was saying _something._

**Do you want this plan to succeed? You have to follow every step if you do.**

**But that's just ridiculous. Almost as much as you having wet dreams of that Niwa.**

…**Krad?**

**Yes, Satoshi-sama?**

**Shut up.**

"Here's your drink, Ojou-sama."

He blinked, momentarily forgetting his petty bickering with the blunette as something cold was pressed against his cheek. Dark grinned cheekily at the ice hunter's confused expression while handing out the paper cup of apple juice, before flopping down next to his counterpart on the fountain.

"Don't call me oujou-sama."

"Aw… don't put on such a sour face. I know you like this date as much as I do."

Surprisingly, somewhere in those mocking words and that pout on his face, the thief had got it right. Krad couldn't truly say that he didn't enjoy the roller coaster and the haunted house and such, mostly because he was able to hear those mortals scream their lungs out, and when mortals screamed their lungs out, he was happy. And besides, it was not every day that he could observe Dark with such pure, childish happiness as the man dragged him around the amusement park in excitement.

_We really… didn't have much of a life, huh…_

"You're very cute when you smile like that."

"I did not." A blush.

"And very, very pretty when you blush…"

"You…"

Krad angrily pushed himself up. And it was when his pride smirked and decided to show him the horror in the name of _high-heels_.

And so he tripped. Falling backwards, dragging along a surprised amethyst-eyed Kaitou. _Into the fountain_.

Not to mention that Krad of the Hikari really, _really_ hated…

"Water!"

The blond shrieked, immediately threw himself into the arms of his counterpart in order to rid himself from the disgustingly moisture substance, burying his face into the man's chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and trembled slightly. The fallen angel batted his eyelashes and his heart skipped a beat when he felt strong arms tighten around him, before Dark raised one of his hands up to stroke his golden locks soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here…"

And then it clicked.

_He_ was clinging to him.

He was clinging to _him_.

**Well… In a way, it worked…**

**Satoshi-sama?**

**Yes, Krad?**

**Shut up.**

But the embrace was nice nonetheless. Krad could feel the safe and protectiveness he had never experienced before, and he unconciously let himself enjoy the taller man's warmth. Somewhere along the way, his slender fingers clutched the front of Dark's shirt a little more tightly.

"This is once in a life time… You clinging to me like a girl…"

"…Mousy?"

"Hn?"

"Screw you."

"Hey, _I'm _supposed to be the seme in this relationship!"

"..."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Thief?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Aye, aye, ojou-sama."

* * *

_**- Step 6: … -**_

_**What?**_

**You heard me. Kiss him.**

**So what the fuck is this plan all about if I have to kiss him while all I ever want is not kissing him?**

**You see… **The kid pushed his glasses up and started on his monotonous lecture, **It sort of works like this: You run, he chases. You chase, he runs. Simple.**

**But…**

**Just figure out a way to kiss him, damn it. You're the evil one between us.**

**-**

"So… mind explaining to me how we got stuck in a situation like this?"

Dark cocked an eyebrow in his usual calm demeanor as he found himself trapped against the wooden door and a sexy blond was inching his face closer to his. How could that hunter blush so cutely even with that murderous look on his face? He briefly wondered, his hand loosening to drop the bag which contained Krad's earlier wet clothes to the ground. Nope, it didn't mean that he had the opportunity to see his counterpart in the beautiful suit of nature. Much to the thief's perverted regrets, Krad had changed into his casual outfit.

Oh, but the angel was still sexy. Hadn't he mentioned that?

"If you just stand there and do nothing, I might take advantage of this compromising position, you know…"

Krad narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone. Okay, so perhaps pinning the purple-haired pervert to Satoshi-sama's apartment door wasn't the smoothest way to do this. And now the point was, _what_ was he supposed to do? He'd never initiated a kiss before.

How could that kaitou do it so easily to him, and still manage to slip on that annoying smirk?

He had to calm down a bit. This was what he had to do. A kiss. All he needed was a kiss, and then that stupid thief would…

…hate him forever.

For some reason, the golden beauty's heart sank at the thought. Krad lowered his gaze to the ground for a moment, before he growled and pushed himself off the taller man. "I give up." He said quietly, ignoring the bewilderment in Dark's eyes. Picking the bag up, the blond opened the door to enter the empty apartment, his words floating softly over his shoulders, "Thanks for the day, Mousy."

The door closed with a soft click.

* * *

…And then it flung open a second later.

The Hikari curse swung around quickly, just in time to see the amethyst-eyed man slam the door shut. Dark frowned as his lips were shape into a thin line, anger swaying inside violet pools and tainting them into a darker shade. Krad found himself flinching slightly at the sight of his enemy, but was able to pull himself together in a split second. Anger, huh? What gave that thief the right to be angry at him? _He _was the one who should be angry at himself right now.

"There's the doorbell, didn't you see?" he spit out coldly, staring evenly at his counterpart.

Dark didn't answer. The taller man approached him wordlessly, making the golden beauty take several step back in wariness. His breath hitched in his throat as the back of his legs hit the sofa. The kaitou seemed to have taken in mind the situation as well, for the purple-haired man raised his arm and pushed his nemesis roughly to the soft cushion. Krad gasped at the sudden loss of his balance, before Dark crawled on top of him and pinned both his arms on either sides of his head.

"You... Let go!" The hunter hissed, trying to wrench his hands free. "I'm sick of your stupid game! I'm sick of-"

His eyes widened as the thief pressed his mouth roughly against his. The grip on his wrist tightened desperately, so much that he was sure it would leave bruises on his skin once he got this over with. Dark forced the blond's lips open, plunging his tongue inside and savoring his counterpart's taste as he forced his weight on the smaller man a bit more agressively than he usually did. A moan escaped the Hikari hunter's throat, before the purple-haired man swallowed it greedily.

"Tell me, what are you sick of?" The kaitou asked as he finally pulled away, amethyst eyes penetrating into the fallen angel's golden orbs. "Of me? Of _us_?"

"Of this stupid game you're playing." Came the breathless reply. "What do you really want, thief? You know damn well you can steal whatever kinds of artwork from my hands without doing this to me! So why are you still..."

"Krad, I'm not playing a fucking _game_ with you."

"Then what..."

"Just shut up and listen to me for once, damn it!"

An angry voice shot through the still air, shattering each and every word that was still left unsaid. The icy hunter blinked at the desperation on his counterpart's eyes, forcing himself to remain silent while Dark continued, more shakily this time.

"You can hate me for as long as you want, but don't _ever _say that I'm only _playing _with you. Stop saying that what I said was a sick joke to you, stop calling yourself the smarter half and realize the truth already! I've been holding my feelings back for freaking four-hundred years and the only one I ever love despises me, how do you think _I _feel?"

_What... did he just say?_

"And I even let you proceed your stupid plan of mimicking a certain someone..."

"Wait... You knew?"

"How could I _not_? I know everything about you! I know what makes you tick. I know what makes you laugh. I know how to get you smile that beautiful smile and blush that damn sexy blush of yours!"

_Twitch. _"How can you still be a pervert even when you're angry?"

"...I've been with you for _four-hundred fucking years, _Krad. How can I not be one?"

"You... really have no moral at all, do you?"

"Duh. I'm your other half."

"Imbecile."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Asshole."

"Crossdressing artwork."

_Twitch._

"Homosexual kleptomaniac."

"My sexual orientation lies along with yours. You tried to _seduce _me, remember?"

"I hardly call it seduction." Scoff. "And you're the one who confessed his love on a sofa of a dull apartment."

"That's a love confession nonetheless, you heartless bastard with no sense of romance."

"Those are practically the same."

"..."

"...We're both idiots, aren't we?"

"Yeah... But I love you though."

Dark turned his head away, slightly embarrassed at the sincere tone he'd just used.

"I really... don't have a chance, do I?"

Golden eyes softened at the question. Seeing the thief not be his annoyingly cocky self and just be honest to him like this was something new. Strange.

But... kind of cute.

"It depends."

Krad shook one of his hands free, tangling it into the violet locks and tilting the kaitou's face back to him. A seductive smile crept into the corners of his mouth when the taller man hesitantly gave him a confused look.

"It depends…" The kaitou slowly repeated.

Oh yes. Definitely cute.

"…On how good you are tonight." He finished the sentence, pulling his other half closer to him and breathed out suggestively. "Care to enlighten me?"

A blink.

Then a smirk.

"Gladly."

* * *

_**- Step 7: Try to get into his pants. Or in this case, let him get into yours. –**_

* * *

_Okay, I admit that my sense of romance has officially gone disfunctioned after my birthday yesterday… But oh well, like it had ever existed…_

_This story is my thanks to __**Stormshadow 13 **__for the wonderful B-day fic "Through the Air Vents" she gave me (hugs and kisses). Thank you, Storm-chan, and I apologize for the OOCness and the lack of romance in it… But you know how much of an idiot I am… eh heh heh…_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you readers still enjoy the story._

_And, my special thanks to __**StormShadow13, The Lantern, CaseyAnn's precious, animeanie, Kirrae, Akemi Tsuki Hikari, intelligenceisstupid, Angel of the Midnight Sea, Akizakura, marium, Dark Hearted Shinobi, sirensbane, x lost fairy tale, KhonsuYue, QueenOfThePirates, Akurei. Tenshi23, kingdomheartsforevs, Zailana**__ for their reviews on my fic "KRAD – Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual". Love you guys. _


End file.
